Jacob becomes Alpha
by Llama Mama23
Summary: Jacob becomes Alpha of the LaPush pack. Bella drops by for a chat. What will happen when he finds out that she really does want to be a vampire? Slightly OCC, written before Eclipse came out.


**Jacob becoming Alpha**

**By: Llama mama23**

**Authoress's note: This is one of my first Fanfics, and I really don't like it very much. I'm putting it up for the few who might, so I hope it's enjoyed. It takes place shortly after New Moon, and was written before Eclipse came out, so Jacob's character is a little off.**

My jaw clenched as Sam issued yet another order. I had no choice but to obey. I was so tired of having no choice; whatever Sam says goes. I was tired of being a dog.

"Sam." I proclaimed, so that everyone around could hear clearly. "I challenge you to the battle of the Alphas." Sam looked up slowly, his eyes wide with disbelief. Jared, Paul, and Embry all retreated to the edge of the clearing, getting out of the way; and leaving plenty of room for the battle that was about to follow.

"I accept your challenge, Jacob. May the best wolf win." Sam stood and slowly walked towards me. I caught on to his strategy. He'd appear to move extremely slowly, and then he would attack with blinding speed and gain the advantage. I noticed him take a deep breath, and I formed about 12 ideas why he'd done that. I felt jumpy, and all my senses were on full alert; ready to fight at a seconds notice. Sam started slowly circling, a fine tremor running through his entire body.

I followed in the general direction of his circle, preparing to fight.

"Last chance, Jake." Sam said softly, his tone a warning and a plea. His tone said that if I backed out now, he wouldn't hold it against me. I growled in response.

I was sick and tired of always listening to Sam, I had my own ideas, and as soon as I was Alpha I could make all my thoughts known. I was exactly the same size as Sam now, and I knew deep in my core that I would be able to hold my own easily; even win.

We continued in our circle, both of us trembling. The goal was to be the first to bleed the other, but we were supposed to wait and let the other person attack first. These battles were usually held with other packs, they hardly ever occurred inside a pack but it had happened before, so it wasn't against the rules. The hard part is trying to wait for the other person to attack.

I didn't mind waiting; I had nowhere else to go. Since that last night I'd seen Bella, I hardly had anything to occupy my time. We could no longer chase the red haired bloodsucker with the Cullens back, so our patrols were limited to La Push, which we could easily watch one at a time.

No matter what I might tell anyone; I really did miss Bella. I'd tell other people, I was over it, that I didn't care anymore. But I did. I knew that a friendship was now almost impossible between us, but if I was Alpha…..no. I stopped myself right there. I was here to win a fight with Sam and gain control of the pack. I refused to even consider the possibilities of winning Bella back.

Sam suddenly launched himself at me, catching me off guard. Instinct took over then as I ducked to the side and we both burst out of our skin. My giant russet colored wolf roared with fury and dove at Sam.

Sam's black wolf roared back. I heard his thoughts; his confidence, and behind all of that, I felt his fear. That spurred me on further, and I fought with everything I had.

I didn't even notice when I cut Sam and he started to bleed. It wasn't until he whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs that I realized I had won. I was the new leader of the La Push pack.

We both finished changing back to human form, and I helped Sam stand up. The long red mark across his face seemed to be growing shorter and pinker every second. I knew that he would be fine by tomorrow morning.

The other members of the pack came forward, their eyes guarded, as if they hadn't known that I was capable of winning.

We all separated for the night, each going to our own homes, and I pictured how angry Emily would be once she found out what I'd done to Sam. I knew she wouldn't be happy, but she would still take care of us. I walked slowly back to my house, and I was still slightly shocked at what I'd done. I'd known that I could do it; I just hadn't really expected it to turn out that way.

I stepped through the front door, flicking on the light switch as I passed, I looked around expecting to see Billy sitting in his chair at the counter, but instead I found Bella sitting quietly on one of the bar stools from the counter. Her posture said she'd been sitting for awhile, and I felt bad for making her wait, before I recalled our last parting. Seeing Edward Cullen lead her away from me had been one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, and it had taken everything I had not to attack him right there.

Her eyes were guarded as she looked at me, as if she expected me to pop at any moment, which I guess in a way she did.

"Jake, before you kick me out, I have to explain something." Her words stopped the slight trembling of my hands. For once they weren't trembling with rage; they were trying to help me hold back the hot tears that were filling my eyes. I didn't know why I was about to cry, I'd accepted a long time ago that she loved the bloodsuckers more than me, but that hadn't taken away any of the hurt when she really did choose them.

She also looked close to tears, and despite everything she'd done to me, I still felt sick with myself for putting them there. I still cared, and no matter what she did I knew I always would.

"When you came to my house and reminded Edward and me about the treaty," her voice sounded hopeless, "You presented a very…complicated problem." She saw how my eyes tighten and quickly added, "Not a personal problem, but one that could get me killed, and others." I felt my pulse speed up at the thought of her dying.

"You see…" she trailed off, unsure how to start. "When I was forced to leave, to go rescue Edward, I met the Volturi. You remember what Alice said about them, right?"

"Yes." I said, not trusting my voice. "The essence of '_their_' kind. The reason my hair stands on end when I smell them. The substance of my nightmares. Yes, Bella, I remember what she said."

I saw her swallow, her eyes still shining.

"Does _Edward_ know you're here?" I sneered, using what little anger I could find against Bella to keep me from running to her and crying.

"No." she mumbled softly, "He wouldn't approve."

"Why not? Is he scared of me?" I could feel my anger dissolving faster than I could say the words. The closer Bella got to crying, the harder it was so be angry.

"Listen, Jake, I didn't come here to argue about Edward. There's something you need to understand."

I could feel my brow furrow, and I slowly walked over to the barstool next to her and sat down. I was a little tired from my fight with Sam; I didn't feel like standing anymore.

"Like I said, when I went to Italy, I met the Volturi. They…weren't pleased about how much I knew." Her voice was speeding up and I knew the purpose of her coming here was about to be revealed. "If I don't become a vampire, they'll kill me. If I do become a vampire, you and your pack will try to kill me _and_ the Cullens. Victoria is still looking for me, putting everyone I know in danger…" Her voice trembled and broke, trailing off in despair.

My arms twitched a little, not from anger, or even sadness, just the urge to wrap themselves around her and assure her that it would all be ok.

But what could I do? She loved the bloodsucker; there wasn't much I could do about that. Up till now, some deep, dark part of my mind had thought that if I became Alpha, I could kill the bloodsuckers and Bella would come back to me again. But seeing her face again, not just them memory of it, assured me that if I harmed one hair on their heads, she would hate me forever.

What could I do to help her? To make her happy? She was as good as telling me that she wanted to become a vampire, one of _them_. I waited for the rage and overwhelming sadness to set it, and was surprised when they didn't. My only feelings were anguish, and sadness. It took me a few seconds to realize that neither of these feelings were for me. I felt anguish at the pain Bella must be facing, and sadness that there was nothing I could do to make it better for her.

"So why did you come here?" I asked, this question just now popping up in my mind. She locked eyes with the table, being extremely careful not to meet my gaze.

"I need to become a vampire. Aren't there any loopholes in the treaty? I don't want anyone to die, and besides killing myself," my heart skipped a beat at the thought, "I can't see any other way of solving this."

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about them. "Then do it." I froze at my own words; did I really just tell her to go become a vampire? My worst enemy? She froze too, her chocolate eyes confused, as if waiting for me to take it back.

"Excuse me?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Then do it. Go become a vampire. We won't attack you." My voice sounded calm and undisturbed but inside my head I was screaming '_WHAT?_'

"Don't we need to talk to Sam?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, we don't. I became Alpha today. I beat Sam in the battle. I'm the new leader." Her eyes widened, and she instantly ran her worried eyes up and down my tall frame checking for bleeding cuts, bad bruises, and missing limbs too no doubt.

"I am perfectly fine." I assured her.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, as if talking louder would make me jump up and say 'Nope, gotcha!'

"Yes, this way nobody dies or gets hurt." My voice was just as quiet, hardly above a whisper.

She nodded, not even appearing to notice the tears now streaming down her face. I wondered of she was crying because she was scared? Grateful? Sad? I didn't know.

But her chocolate eyes found mine and as I looked into them I realized that she was crying because she didn't think I would ever speak to her again. At least I hope that that was the reason, but her eyes were still locked on mine so I was pretty sure I was right.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my shoulder. My nose wrinkled slightly; she smelled like vampire, but I rested my head very gently on the top of hers. She hopped down lightly from the barstool and kissed my cheek as she picked up her bag off the counter top.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Then she pulled away from me and I watched her walk out my door for probably the last time.

But as I raced to the window to watch her drive away, wiping tears from her eyes at the same time, I vowed that this wouldn't be the last time.

Some people out in the world had soul mates, people they were meant to fall in love with and be with forever. But that must also mean that out there somewhere were soul-friends. People who were meant to always stay friends. Forever. My inability to deny Bella what she needed was proof enough for me – our journey together was far from over.


End file.
